¿Qué te pasa Anderson?
by dientesblancos
Summary: Blaine se pierde la presentación de "Blackbirds" que hace Kurt frente a los Warblers, y al llegar descubre que la presentación "conmovió" a sus compañeros (de una manera que no le agrada para NADA); Klaine, AU!Original Song


**Klaine, AU!Original Song**

* * *

><p>El día en que murió Pavarotti, Blaine Anderson se encontró con una emergencia personal, que lo obligo a faltar a la junta de los Warblers de esa tarde.<p>

(En realidad, lo que ocurrió fue que todos sus frascos de gel para cabello aparecieron vacíos en la mañana. Y debido a que Blaine tenía una fobia poco sana con su pelo natural, debió salir de compras para descubrir que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

Cuando por fin consiguió uno, ya había pasado todo el día.)

Eso significo que Blaine se perdiera la enternecedora canción que Kurt le dedico al ave muerta. Sin embargo, aquella presentación (al parece hipnótica) pareció conmover al resto de sus compañeros.

Blaine llegó al salón de reuniones cuando ya pocos quedaban adentro, esperando encontrarse al menos a su amigo Wes, para poder explicarle su desaparición. Pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, sobre escuchó una conversación.

- ¿Han notado lo _bueno_ que esta Kurt? - Dijo la voz de alguien, Jeff, quizás.

Blaine se paralizó.

- _¡Ahh..! _¡Pensé que era el único! - Rugió otro, y se escucho el ruido de alguien desplomándose sobre el sofá. - Y su _voz_… en verdad que es un ángel. -

Blaine frunció el ceño, sintiendo una sensación amarga en la garganta.

¿Desde cuándo a sus amigos les gustaba de _esa_ manera Kurt? Hace no tantas semanas los había escuchado reírse de las muecas que hacía cuando cantaron _Animals_.

- Es de esas personas que… no necesitan hacer nada para ser sexys. - Dijo otra voz, y Blaine estaba seguro que se trataba de Trent.

_Eso era verdad_. Pensó Blaine, y se sintió un poco culpable de esa vez que intento "enseñarle" técnicas… quizás eso había sido un poco espeluznante, _¿En qué estabas pensando Anderson?_

- Hummel en verdad no está nada mal. - Dijo de pronto… _¿Wes?_

- _¡Wes! _Tienes novi_a_. -

- Aah, callate, no soy el único heterosexual de la escuela que lo piensa… -

- Sí, escuche que una vez David casi lo invita a salir, pero al final decidió no engañar a Mary, jaja. -

El corazón de Blaine se estrujo, y por alguna razón el pulso le temblaba.

¿Qué carajo había pasado esta tarde que ahora todos querían robarle a _su_ Kurt?

Esperen… _¿"Su"?_

_¿Qué te pasa Anderson?_

**Oh.**

_Te gusta KURT. _

- ¿Saben qué? - Dijo de pronto la segunda voz. - ¡Lo invitare a salir! -

¿Qué? _NO._

- ¡HEY! - Se interpuso la primera voz (Jeff). - ¡Yo hable de él primero, yo lo invitare a salir! -

- ¿Puedo invitarlo a salir yo también? - Inquirió Trent. - Si a ustedes los rechaza… -

La sangre le hirvió, y como las ochenta capas de gel que traía en la cabeza no lo dejaban pensar con coherencia, salió corriendo con un solo objetivo.

Y allí lo encontró, a Kurt vestido de negro en una sala abandonada. Quizás si la adrenalina no lo estuviera matando, se hubiera dado cuenta que su compañero estaba decorando un ataúd en miniatura.

Sin embargo la situación resulto algo así:

Kurt levanto la vista para ver al exaltado Blaine Anderson sobre la puerta.

- ¿Blaine…? - Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- ¡NO SALGAS CON JEFF! - Exclamo.

Y antes que el pobre y extrañado Kurt pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Anderson se le arrojo encima como una bestia salvaje y comenzó a besarlo con locura.

Kurt no se quejo (claramente), a los pocos segundos ya estaba rodeando a Blaine con sus brazos, y cayeron al suelo en lo que sería una muy larga sesión de besuqueo.

Kurt terminaría de decorar el ataúd otro día, y ahora tenía un novio para ayudarlo.

El problema es que dicho novio resulto de pronto ser más posesivo y celoso de lo que Kurt se había imaginado (tampoco le molestaba, era casi que gracioso).

"¿Qué te pasa Anderson? No es como si _Wes _fuese a besarme, ¡Tiene NOVIA!"

Quizás era hora de convencer a Kurt de que regresara a Mckinley (Allí había menos competencia).


End file.
